The invention relates generally to apparatus for occluding subcutaneous target vessels and, more specifically, to apparatus for occluding the vas deferens in a vasectomy in rapid, safe and minimally invasive manner.
The procedure generally followed in simple vasectomies comprises identifying and then grasping the vas deferens with an appropriate instrument whereupon an incision is made to the adjacent subcutaneous tissue. The vasal sheath is grasped with a clamp and incised with the vas being disected from the sheath. The vas is isolated and a segment is excised whereupon the distal end of the vas is electrocoagulated, suture ligated or clip occluded or a combination thereof, and then buried within the vasal sheath. The proximal end of the vas is electro-coagulated, suture ligated or clip occluded or a combination thereof. Finally, the skin is closed.
Although this procedure has proven to be quite reliable, it is subject to certain disadvantages. More particularly, the above-described procedure is relatively time consuming, requiring on the order of about 40 minutes. The conventional procedure requires a surgical incision which requires all of the precautions normally incident to relatively complicated surgical procedures to be adhered to.
The concept of accomplishing percutaneous occlusion of the vas deferens in a vasectomy by mechanical clip application was disclosed by the present inventor in U.S. Patent No. 4,393,864. This patent describes an apparatus for accomplishing approaching to encompassment, and fixation of the spermatic duct or tubular structure utilizing a trocar instrument with pivotally-actuated jaw members. Although this apparatus is a major improvement in performing vasectomies, it has jaw member movement and clip advancement which may not always be desirable in such a surgical procedure.